


In the Rain

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chuva deprime. A chuva inspira. A chuva limpa. A chuva alimenta. A chuva traz o arco-íris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

Chovia lá fora. O vento soprava gelado por entre os prédios e as pessoas se aglomeravam com seus guarda-chuvas debaixo dos toldos de lojas e Cafés lotados. Num deles, uma mesa com toalha bordô era ocupada apenas por uma lata meio cheia de refrigerante diet e um anel de brilhantes, deixado minutos antes de sua dona se levantar. Quando seu acompanhante voltou, ela já estava por entre os passantes. Aquele era seu jeito de terminar relacionamentos. Odiava terminar, mas acaba sempre sendo ela.

 

A cidade lhe brindava com água. Sentia cada gota trespassar sua pele e chegar até sua alma. Eram como agulhas de gelo. Desviava dos transeuntes como o vento, sem pressa, sem destino.

 

\- A chuva me deprime.

 

Por um momento achou que a voz vinha de sua mente. Virou o rosto em direção a dona da voz. Estava parada ao seu lado e olhava para frente. Não se lembrava de ter parado de andar. A garota também não usava guarda-chuva. Tinha a pele queimada do sol, olhos e cabelos escuros. Era mais baixa e parecia muito alegre para alguém que acabara de dizer aquelas palavras. 

 

À frente, havia um conjunto de balanços enferrujados, um gira-gira que outrora fora colorido e um par de gangorras. Um parquinho que em dias ensolarados ficava cheio de crianças correndo e gritando. Em dias como aquele, apenas o vento brincava.

 

\- É por isso que venho aqui com esse tempo. Não pense que sou retardada. – disse a outra divertindo-se.

 

\- Não pensei. – sua voz saiu mais grave que o normal. 

 

Olhou em volta. Havia apenas a chuva, o vento e o concreto. A desconhecida seguiu em direção ao balanço e sentou-se num deles, fazendo um ruído toda vez que se movimentava. Seguiu-a e sentou-se no balanço ao lado. Encostou a cabeça na grossa corrente que a sustentava, observando as pequenas ondas que a chuva desenhava nas poças. 

 

\- Quer um cigarro? – O balanço parou e a menor tirou um maço molhado do bolso da blusa.

 

\- Você fuma? – respondeu com outra pergunta, mas para prosseguir algum tipo de conversa do que qualquer outra coisa, pois a constatação era óbvia.

 

\- Hoje não. – E jogou o maço encharcado numa poça mais à frente, fazendo esguichar água por todo lado.

 

Minutos se passaram e nada disseram. A desconhecida balançava com um sorriso no rosto mostrando para a tempestade que ela não a abalava, que não era suscetível àquela melancolia. O vento foi se enfurecendo. A chuva engrossou. Travavam um duelo para provar quem era mais forte e arrebatador. Mas ninguém venceria. A morena parou o balanço e fitou aqueles olhos tristes, cor de tempestade.

 

\- Aparece aqui amanhã.

 

Os olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez. Um pensamento incômodo. Um raio no céu. Aquela desconhecida dizia coisas estranhas e tinha hábitos esquisitos. Não gostava desse tipo de gente, excêntricos. A mais alta levantou sem dizer nada e enfrentou o vento até chegar em seu apartamento, quente e protegido. Tomou um banho e pediu pizza vegetariana com refrigerante diet. Ainda chovia.

 

\- | | -

 

Sábias palavras de um poeta enchiam a cabeça de Lorena. 

 

Era sobre melancolia, café e chuva o romance que Florence lia.

 

Eduard escrevia a sétima mensagem depois de cinco tentativas frustradas de ligar para sua ex.

 

Na badalada imaginária das seis da tarde, Florence deixou seu ateliê em busca de inspiração. Com a roupa do corpo e uma blusa a mais, saiu de encontro com a chuva.

 

Lorena, vestida de preto e empunhando um guarda-chuva vermelho, saiu de seu apartamento e foi ao encontro daquela desconhecida de olhos desafiadores.

 

O homem de terno cinza desistiu de obter uma explicação e resolveu espairecer. Pensou num bar perto de um parquinho, bem próximo de seu escritório.

 

~ | | ~

 

Estava lá na balança, debaixo de chuva, sem qualquer proteção. Aproximou a passos largos, as botas fazendo barulho no concreto. Parou ao lado da menor, um pouco ofegante.

 

\- Vem comigo.

 

O ar gelado queimava seus pulmões. Não sabia como a outra podia ficar tranquila naquela umidade glacial.

 

\- Você vai me sequestrar? – sorriu ao notar os lábios rubros da loira de negro. Contrastava com a pele alva e o guarda-chuva. Daquele ângulo, parecia uma atriz de cinema. Queria pintá-la.

 

\- Vou te levar a um lugar seco.

 

\- Com lasanha e uma taça de vinho?

 

\- Restos de pizza e refrigerante diet.

 

\- Serve.

 

Lorena chamou a menor para debaixo do guarda-chuva, mas Florence recusou, já estava ensopada mesmo. Se apresentaram, contaram no que trabalhavam e o que gostavam de fazer. Ao chegar no apartamento, Lorena emprestou roupas secas para sua visita, que pareceu menor com as vestes da loira. Comeram a pizza da noite anterior e foram assistir a um filme.

 

\- Então, você pinta quadros? – perguntou Lorena. Não estava interessada no filme. Tirou as botas e deitou-se no sofá maior.

 

\- Faço réplicas de obras famosas e vendo por um preço acessível. – estava sentada numa poltrona aconchegante.

 

\- E é preciso inspiração para isso?

 

\- Não. A inspiração que procuro é para uma encomenda. Mas eu já não preciso mais procurar. – E sorriu ao pronunciar essas palavras.

 

\- Ah é? Por que a encomenda foi cancelada? – Um pouco de deboche não fazia mal.

 

\- Você é minha inspiração. Quero te pintar. Do jeito que está. Deitada, meio cansada, mas feliz.

 

Lorena não esperava por aquilo. - Eu pareço feliz?

 

\- Como se tivesse feito uma coisa boa.

 

O celular, ao lado de duas latas de refrigerante, tocava sem parar, insistindo em perturbar sua dona.

 

\- Não vai atender?

 

A loira, com toda má vontade que tinha, esticou o braço até a mesinha de centro e atendeu.

 

\- Finalmente, cachorra. – Tinha a voz embargada pelo álcool.

 

\- Ligou pra me xingar? – Se levantou e foi até o quarto.

 

\- Eu queria ao menos uma explicação, sabe. Mas aí eu vi que já sabia o motivo. Você sempre preferiu elas. Todo esse tempo de amizade, desde a escola, você nunca chorou por um homem, era sempre uma garota, mesmo quando aquele baterista sumiu, você não derramou uma única lágrima. Aí você arrumava um outro otário, louco por você, para se sentir amada, ter seu ego inflado, dizer que superou o namoro anterior. Tudo bem, querida, eu te perdoo, pode ficar com essa maluca, quem sabe você se ocupa melhor cuidando dela?

 

Ao fundo, podia-se ouvir a chuva, música de mau gosto e muita gente falando alto.

 

\- Ed, você está bêbado. Vá para casa, certo. Você está de carro? Quer que eu te busque?

 

\- Não! Você está me tratando assim de novo, eu nunca fui digno de você não é mesmo? Você só queria um brinquedo para moldar. Você adora ser a sensata. A certinha. Mais parecia minha mãe que minha namorada. E quando consegue mudar as pessoas, você as abandona e sai em busca de outra pessoa problemática pra mudar.

 

\- Ed, isso não é verdade.

 

\- Você não passa de uma menina insegura, escondendo sua podridão nessa máscara de gesso e maquiagem.

 

\- Ed, Ed.

 

\- Nunca mais quero te ver. 

 

E desligou. Voltou para a sala e encontrou suas roupas no sofá, a TV ligada e mais nada. Pensou em ir atrás dela, mas desistiu ao ver que a chuva e o frio aumentavam conforme ia escurecendo.

 

~ | | ~

 

O barulho das correntes se misturavam com o som da chuva. O vento fazia uma das gangorras se mexer. Ela estava ali, como da última vez.

 

\- Não tem medo de ficar doente? – sua voz transmitia alívio. Tinha medo de não encontrá-la mais.

 

\- A doença trás inspiração.

 

\- Achei que você já tivesse encontrado sua inspiração.

 

\- Você não aceitou.

 

\- Mas também não neguei. Estou livre, agora.

 

Florence sorriu e conduziu sua modelo até seu ateliê. Novamente recusou o abrigo vermelho vivo. Gostava de observar aquela rosa no concreto. Ao chegar, Lorena vestiu um quimono negro com flores vermelhas como seus lábios. Deitou-se num divã e a pedido da artista plástica, relaxou. O guarda-chuva fez parte do cenário, assim como suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

 

~ | | ~

 

A chuva castigava sua pele. As mãos rígidas se abrigavam no bolso da blusa encharcada. Balançava sem tirar os pés do chão. 

 

“Seus olhos tem uma profundidade de um abismo quando você olha para mim. Tudo isso é concentração?”

 

Era apenas um quadro. Uma encomenda que estando pronta abandonaria seu ateliê e ficaria exposta em alguma parede. Mas não queria se desfizer dele... Se apegara ao quadro, àqueles momentos de silêncio, quando retratava a beleza angelical e despudorada de Lorena. Os outros quadros tinham inveja.

 

Estava encantada com tal calma e segurança de sua musa. Mais que isso, estava se apaixonando. Mas tinha o tal do Ed. Provável namorado. Não tinha sorte mesmo. 

 

A tela estava pronta há alguns dias e desde então não a vira mais. Hoje o comprador iria buscá-la. Levantou do balanço e voltou ao ateliê. Colocou roupas secas e esperou dez minutos até o cliente chegar.

 

\- Aqui está, senhor Wilson. – Florence mostrava seu trabalho ao comprador.

 

O comprador estranhou a semelhança da mulher do quadro com uma conhecida e perguntou o nome da modelo.

 

\- Lorena Keller.

 

\- Lorena? Então você é a mulher que estava com ela no parque, semanas atrás.

 

\- Você a conhece?

 

\- Uma ex-namorada. 

 

O tal de Ed, Edward Wilson. Florence gostou de ouvir que eles não eram mais namorados. Um calor gostoso lhe invadiu. 

 

Edward pegou sua encomenda, achando aquela coincidência engraçada e dolorosa. Tinha a cópia, mas queria a original.

 

~ | | ~

 

Só uma artista talentosa como Floren podia transformar uma pessoa comum numa obra de arte. Só aqueles olhos podiam captar a emoção de uma cena montada. A verdade é que Lorena estava admirada com a paixão e intensidade daquela mulher. Queria encontrá-la de novo, conversar sobre o quadro que já estaria com seu proprietário. Queria aqueles momentos onde o tempo, espaço e realidade não existiam. 

 

Não era verdade o que Ed disse na ultima vez que se falaram. Era apenas o ciúme falando. A rejeição. Nunca quisera mudar ninguém. Também não usava seus namoros para inflar seu ego. Se fosse isso não se sentiria um lixo toda vez que terminava. Aliás, porque começava um relacionamento se sabia que não duraria muito? Se não estava verdadeiramente interessada? Não, interesse ela tinha, ela não tinha era a paixão. Achava que pessoas adultas não se apaixonavam como no tempo de escola, que as coisas iam perdendo a cor depois de um tempo. Mas agora ela sentia de novo. Via todas as cores, sentia todos os sabores. Até aquele filme insosso tinha seu charme. Queria conversar com Floren. Queria... porque não ir vê-la? Acalmar aquela excitação. Abraçá-la e beijá-la como tinha vontade. 

 

Saiu correndo, debaixo de chuva. Poucos minutos depois, estava no parque, o local onde a conhecera. Estava ali, como todas as outras vezes. Encharcada da cabeça aos pés, jogando fora os cigarros estragados que esquecera de tirar do bolso, procurando inspiração no horizonte cinza. Se aproximou devagar, para acalmar a respiração. O vento lhe gelava os ossos. Abaixou bem próxima ao ouvido da morena e sussurrou.

 

\- Procurando inspiração?

 

Florence fitou aqueles olhos cor de chuva e sorriu. Lorena sentou-se no balanço ao lado. – O que acontece quando a chuva parar?

 

\- Procuro inspiração nos seus olhos.

 

Ficaram um tempo mergulhando nos olhos da outra, até que os lábios se encontraram, molhados e apaixonados. O céu podia abrir azul e exibir a luz quente do sol. Mas continuava a chover.

 

~ | | ~

 

Uma pizza. Com refrigerante. Diet. Meia calabresa, meia vegetariana.


End file.
